1. Technological Field
This technology generally relates to video decompression and compression systems, methods and computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Insight provided by the present inventor, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art.
Transmission of moving pictures in real-time is employed in numerous applications such as video conferencing, “net meetings”, television (TV) broadcasting and video telephony.
However, representing moving pictures involves bulk information, in digital form, and is described by representing each picture element (pixel) in a picture (or image frame) with 8 bits (1 Byte). Aggregation of uncompressed video data results in very large bit quantities, and as a consequence demands large bandwidth allocation for transmission over conventional communication networks in real time due to limited bandwidth.
Due to significant redundancy in images between successive frames, data compression is freely applied in real time video transmission applications. Data compression may, however, compromise picture quality and so persistent efforts continue to be made to develop data compression techniques allowing real time transmission of high quality video over bandwidth limited resources.
In video compression systems, an objective is to represent the video information with as little “capacity” as possible, where capacity is usually measured in bits, either as a constant value or as bits/time unit. By minimizing bits, the amount of bits that need to be transmitted is reduced, and therefore, the amount of communication resources needed to support the real time transmission of video data is also reduced.